Pikachu (Roaring Skies 20)
print Illus. Naoki Saito |reprints=11 |reprint1=PikachuArtAcademyCompetitionXYPromo1.jpg‎ |recaption1=Art Academy Competition print Illus. gogotake |reprint2=PikachuArtAcademyCompetitionXYPromo2.jpg‎ |recaption2=Art Academy Competition print Illus. pikamania |reprint3=PikachuArtAcademyCompetitionXYPromo3.jpg‎ |recaption3=Art Academy Competition print Illus. Mame Akimaru |reprint4=PikachuArtAcademyCompetitionXYPromo4.jpg‎ |recaption4=Art Academy Competition print Illus. Y. Fujishima |reprint5=PikachuArtAcademyCompetitionXYPromo5.jpg‎ |recaption5=Art Academy Competition print Illus. Sayaka Maruyama |reprint6=PikachuArtAcademyCompetitionXYPromo6.jpg‎ |recaption6=Art Academy Competition print Illus. Ginga |reprint7=PikachuArtAcademyPromo Lily-Chan.jpg |recaption7=Art Academy Competition print Illus. Lily-Chan |reprint8=PikachuArtAcademyPromo Meli.jpg |recaption8=Art Academy Competition print Illus. Meli |reprint9=PikachuArtAcademyPromo Xime.jpg |recaption9=Art Academy Competition print Illus. Xime |reprint10=PikachuArtAcademyPromo Rhivern.jpg |recaption10=Art Academy Competition print Illus. Rhivern |species=Pikachu |evostage=Basic |type=Lightning |hp=60 |weakness=Fighting |resistance=Metal |rmultiplier=-20 |retreatcost=1 }} |rarity= |cardno=20/108|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=064/XY-P}} |cardno=6/12}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |cardno=6/12}} Pikachu (Japanese: ピカチュウ Pikachu) is a Basic Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text |name=Tail Whip |jname=しっぽをふる |jtrans=Tail Wag |damage= |effect=Flip a coin. If heads, the Defending Pokémon can't attack during your opponent's next turn. }} |name=Electro Ball |jname=エレキボール |jtrans=Elecball |damage=30 |effect= }} Pokédex data Release information This card was included in the English expansion with artwork by Naoki Saito. In Japan, this card was released as one of the and was 1 of 5 cards available as part of a McDonald's promotional campaign that ran from July 19 to July 21, 2014. This print has the McDonald's logo in the bottom left corner of the card. A second Japanese print with the same promotional number was 1 of 5 cards included in special packs of Daiichi Choco Pan and Daiichi Ham Mayonnaise Pan available from January 1, 2015. This print has the Daiichi Pan Pokémon Pan logo on the bottom right of the artwork. A third Japanese print was 1 of 5 promotional cards released as part of a cross promotion with the food company Marumiya in early July 2015. The cards were included in Pokémon Mini Packs and Pokémon Curry packs. This print has the Marumiya logo in the bottom left corner of the card. A fourth Japanese print with the same promotional number was available as part of the Black Mega Gardevoir Campaign, which ran from June 17 until July 8, 2016 at participating store chains. Customers who purchased ¥500 worth of eligible Pokémon products received a special pack containing 1 of 4 possible promotional cards and a half play mat featuring a Shiny . No additional logos are featured unlike previous Japanese iterations of this card. The Roaring Skies print was reprinted as an exclusive Confetti Holofoil in the . A promotional variant of the Roaring Skies print was also available from mid-December 2015 with any online or in-store order of a Pikachu Build-A-Bear from stores in North America, Europe, and Australia. This print features the Build-A-Bear Workshop logo in the bottom right corner of the artwork. Six different unnumbered XY-P Promotional prints of this card were made featuring the artwork of winners of the contest. Five of the illustrators were the winners of the Dress-Up Pikachu category of the contest, while the artwork by Ginga was a winner of the Your Favorite Pokémon category. The contest was held in Japan from December 14, 2014 to February 1, 2015 and had entrants create an illustration in Pokémon Art Academy of either a in a costume or their favorite Pokémon. Entries had to be uploaded to and winners received 100 copies of the card featuring their illustration. This card was also used as the print for the artworks of the North American/European and Oceanic Art Academy Competition's Dress-Up Pikachu category. The contest was held from February 18 to March 29, 2015 and had entrants create an illustration in Pokémon Art Academy of either a Pikachu in a costume or their favorite Pokémon. Entries had to be uploaded to Miiverse. Much like the Japanese contest, winners received 100 copies of the card featuring their illustration. Of the European and Oceanic winners, Lily-Chan's card was printed in Spanish, due to the location of the winner. The Roaring Skies print was reprinted in the , again as a Confetti Holofoil. Gallery Trivia Origin and are both moves in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's Pokédex entry comes from . Category:Roaring Skies cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:McDonald's Collection 2015 cards Category:Promotional cards Category:McDonald's Collection 2016 cards Category:Illus. by Naoki Saito Category:Illus. by gogotake Category:Illus. by pikamania Category:Illus. by Mame Akimaru Category:Illus. by Y. Fujishima Category:Illus. by Sayaka Maruyama Category:Illus. by Ginga Category:Illus. by Lily-Chan Category:Illus. by Meli Category:Illus. by Rhivern Category:Illus. by Xime de:Pikachu (Drachenleuchten 20) fr:Pikachu (XY Ciel Rugissant 20) it:Pikachu (Furie Volanti 20) ja:ピカチュウ (XY-P 064)